


I Got 99 Problems (but a Wolf Ain’t One)

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek will always be Stiles’ favourite bisexual, Derek will always be Stiles’ favourite everything, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Derek, M/M, Teasing Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles’ favourite TV show just got cancelled and he’s not happy about it. Derek is slightly less upset, for reasons of his own...AKA the one where ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’ just got cancelled and Stiles is me. Not that I’m bitter. Much.





	I Got 99 Problems (but a Wolf Ain’t One)

**Author's Note:**

> So you’ve probably heard by now that ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’ got cancelled and like all good people of discerning taste you’re most likely as gutted as I am to hear the news. I’m still hoping it’ll get picked up by another network, Netflix, etc, but in the meantime I decided to vent through writing. I headcanon Stiles as a total Nine-Niner so Sterek seemed the obvious choice. Plus, Derek has a great deal in common with a certain detective...
> 
> I also used the prompt words _climb, praise_ and _sigh_ , as suggested by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr. I hope you enjoy. #saveB99

“Okay, whose lap do I have to climb into to rectify this goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation??”

 

Derek sighed longsufferingly. “What situation?”, he already regretted asking.

 

“They cancelled ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’!!” Stiles flailed.

 

“Oh. Yeah, that’s… too bad. It’s a good show.”

 

“Talk about damning with faint praise! It’s a _great_ show, Derek!”

 

“You mean _Rosa’s_ great,” Derek mumbled under his breath.

 

“Yeah, she is,” Stiles replied. “They all are. And, _oh my God_ , are you _jealous_ right now??”

 

“No!” Derek growled.

 

Stiles grinned, not fooled. “Awww, Der… you know you’ll always be my favourite hot, grumpy, leather jacket-wearing bisexual.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, you can’t tell me ‘don’t like to talk, could kill you with their bare hands, love their leather jackets almost as much as their friends’ Derek Hale and Rosa Diaz aren’t kindred spirits! Or that Stiles wouldn’t love them both. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to come say hi (or just commiserate about ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’), either here, in the comments section, or over on tumblr, where I’m also known as novemberhush. Thanks so much for reading. xxx


End file.
